Damn You
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Alice Longbottom II is over James and his playboy ways. What happens when he finally starts to understand how he feels for his best friend? Rated for a couple of inappropriate words. James Potter II/Alice Longbottom II. COMPLETE.
1. The Last Straw

**Damn You - Part 1: The Last Straw – by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or about Harry Potter; everything belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Warner Bros. :)**

**Summary: Alice Longbottom is over James and his playboy ways. What happens when he finally starts to understand how he feels for his best friend?**

**-Part 1-**

Alice Longbottom the second sat down on one of the stone benches, her books layed in a pile neatly beside her as she rested her hands in her lap, foot tapping impatiently as she waited for her friend.

That friend, James Potter II, had asked the cherry blonde girl for tutoring in Herbology and they were supposed to meet in the Transfiguration Courtyard, where the sixteen year old was currently sitting.

"Dammit, James…" she muttered, glancing down at her lime green watch which her father had given her for her fourteenth birthday. "Where are you?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, picking up her books and hugging them too her chest. He always did this; he was probably snogging some other girl senseless, the creep. And yet, she still chose to be his friend and to fall head over heels for him.

She bowed her head so no one was able to see her chocolate brown eyes on the brim of tears, the drops just showing at the corners of her eyes.

She shook it off and stormed forward, and up towards the clock tower. That was their spot; where they generally hung out when no one was around. But she knew he had brought someone up there.

Rushing forward, and cringing as a loud chime struck through her ears, she continued to travel through the carpeted corridors until she was finally at the bottom of the tower. Glaring upwards, she hurried up the wooden steps, skipping a few at a time.

She heard giggling and the sound of a husky voice. _His…_ she thought.

Panting as she got to the top, Alice used the palm of her hand to wipe her left eye as the other held the heavy books. She couldn't believe that he had ditched her again. _Again_ for some girl whom she didn't even know.

She wondered who it was this time; probably some snobby Ravenclaw again like the other one. She couldn't keep up with the amount of 'girlfriends' the boy had.

"James!" she called, reaching the top, but the sound of her voice just bounced right back like an echo.

_Ah… a badly performed silencing charm_.

It was like a bubble. She tried to shout his name again but her voice just bounced right back off. Rolling her eyes, she continued on to find her best friend pinning a black-haired girl down against the wooden pole, snogging her senseless as he gripped her wrist. He smiled against the girls lips, pulling away for air.

Alice's face immediately crumbled. She thought they were done. _I'm such an idiot…_

James pulled away from the girl and looked to his left. His jaw dropped at the sight of his best friend bounding back down the wooden steps. Letting go of the girl's wrists, he pushed past her in order to follow the other girl. "Alice!"

Her hair was flying behind her as she bowed her head again, her speed strengthening as she heard footsteps behind her and the sound of his voice calling her name desperately.

"Allie!"

She didn't stop. That was the last straw. She thought she could handle it if she found them this time- again – but she was wrong. It was about time the girl snapped; it had been happening since the bloody boy's hormones kicked in during third year.

"Alice, wait!"

The sixth year continued to run, school shoes scuffing against the hard surface of the floor. After about five minutes from travelling away from the clock tower, James finally gave in, his hands falling to his knees as he crouched over to catch his breath.

His hazel eyes continued to follow her form as she drifted further away and deeper into the castle; most likely on the way to the common room where she would run too Dominique or Lucy and cry to them. And then he would have to deal with to deal with two girls who had inherited the great Weasley temper…

Shaking his head from the thoughts of being under his cousin's wrath, he backed against the stone wall, leaning his head against the cold surface. Bringing his face up, he banged it against the brick over and over.

"I did it again, dammit! I can't believe I forgot. James, you're such an idiot…"

But he knew that wasn't the only reason he had run after her like that; he'd been denying it himself for weeks now. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slowly falling in love with Alice and maybe a little too deep. And of course, he was getting all panicky as he thought she sensed it.

He'd been getting strange looks from her for the past few weeks; he'd gotten more protective, more gentlemanly though he kept up his playboy act.

"Allie… I'm sorry…"

**A/N: So… what do you think? Ever since I created the character of Alice, I always imagined that her and James would get together; but it would take a while since he was a playboy and all. **

**Even though it's short and rushed, I do need an opinion.**

**If you have any tips for me, don't hesitate to let me know. And also if you're interested in become my Beta Reader, could you let me know ASAP? Thanks.**

**Word Count: 801**

**Pretty good word count; it's more than normal. I think there will be up to 3-5 parts of this story, I think it needs that.**

**Review please!**

**~CL**


	2. Realization

**Damn You – Part 2: Realization – by Cerulean Leader**

**A/N: Hello, readers! Thanks for reading Damn You. Especially to my first reviewer, RonHermione7, who this chapter is dedicated too. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or about Harry Potter; everything belongs to the amazing JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 2-<strong>

With another frustrated sigh, a black haired, sixteen-year old ran a hand through his untamed hair, and leaning his head back against the booth. He was now sitting in The Three Broomsticks with his younger brother, Albus, and his girlfriend Katie.

The three of them had originally planned to meet up with Alice as well, but since she had ran out and refused to even face James, it was now just him with his brother and girlfriend. Katie coughed awkwardly, her golden-brown fringe coming out of its place where she had pinned it up earlier that day. Her big blue eyes stayed locked on her Butterbeer, as if inspecting it as Albus watched his brother with an arched eyebrow.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" the younger brother asked his older, chuckling as Katie took a sip and left a bit on her upper lip. "Where's Alice?"

James shrugged, looking down at the table again. He hadn't heard from his best friend in days and was starting to get worried about it. "I dunno, little bro. She keeps avoiding me."

"What did you do to piss her off?" Katie piped up, eyeing him from across the table as she leant back against the red cushioning. "She wouldn't be mad at you over nothing. This is Alice we're talking about; she's one of the nicest people ever."

"Quiet you." James said, pouting slightly. Sometimes he thought that Katie could be like his younger sister; he saw her almost every day and plus she was dating his brother. "Go make out with Albus."

The emerald-eyed boy grinned, putting an arm on Katie's shoulders. "I would man, but you're depressed." he replied, wiping his thumb over his girlfriend's upper lip to get rid of the froth. "Tell us."

"This happened a couple of days ago. I asked her to help me with my homework for Herbology, and I kinda ditched her when Ava- you know the hot Hufflepuff in seventh year? Yeah her, well, she came up to me and asked me if I could help her out. Me, being the dumb idiot I am, followed her and we ended up in the clock tower. I completely spaced about meeting up with Allie and then, she came up to the tower and caught me making out with Ava, and then ran straight out."

Katie slapped a hand to her forehead, sighing. "Merlin, you are so stupid sometimes. Don't you get it?"

Albus had a confused expression on his face. "I don't understand, Katie..."

She cupped her hand around Albus's ear, and started whispering when his face broke into one of shock. His eyes widened, and he pulled away from Katie. "Seriously? Oh, dude, you are an idiot."

"What? Tell me!"

"You have to figure it out for yourself."

"Al!"

"Alright boys, enough." Katie interrupted before either of them could retaliate. "You need to figure this one out for yourself, Jamie."

Cringing at the nickname, he stood up and sighed. It was what his mother, grandmother or Alice called him. "Whatever. I'll see you guys later."

Leaving a few sickles and knuts on the table, he walked out of the bar and out near the busy road. It was quite sunny outside, so he pulled up his sleeves so that they sat around his elbows.

Seeing one of his blonde cousins running towards him, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards her. "Hey, Dom." he greeted. Holding onto her red beret, she didn't bother replying to his greeting, only glared at him.

"You are an idiot, James Sirius Potter!" she growled, punching him in the arm. "You have no idea what you've done, have you?"

He rubbed the spot she punched, just staring at her dumbly, his hazel eyes filled with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Alice! Do you know what the _hell _you've done?" she shrieked back. "_G__arçon __muet_!"

He hated it when his French relatives swore in French. He never knew what they were saying. "What happened to Alice? Is she alright?"

"No, she's happy as a fluffy cloud- no, of course not you dimwit! She's miserable!" she snapped, poking him hard in the chest. He knew he was going to get a bruise, he was under the wrath of the Weasley temper.

"You're a complete arse, James Potter!"

He blinked at her; he had no idea why she was reacting like this. Sure, his best friend was angry at him but it didn't mean she was crying up in her dormitory... did it?

"...And you can't even tell!"

"Tell what?"

Dominique growled at him and smacked the back of his head. "What does she see in you?" And with that, the tempramental blonde stormed off.

He stayed in the same position for a few moments, processing what just happened before following his younger cousins retreating form back up to the castle. Sheesh, you think they'd have a little respect for him.

* * *

><p>Once he made it back up to the castle grounds, he immediately bolted for the Gryffindor Tower, ignoring anyone who called out his name or held out their hands for a high five. Being Quidditch captain did have its quirks.<p>

Finally reaching the portrait, he stopped and said the password very quickly and immediately bolted inside when the Fat Lady started opening the door.

Running through the mainly red room, he charged for the stone steps and bolted upstairs and into the girls' wing. He knew where Alice slept; them too had been best friends since second year so of course they went into each others dorms. He continued his way upstairs, passing shrieking girls, and towards the sixth year dorms. He started to slow down, trying to calm himself as he walked down the hall and towards Alice's dorm.

He suddenly reached the door, and started to rapidly knock on the wooden surface. A muffled sob was heard and some clothes moving about the room. James leant back against the cold brick and waited for someone to open the door.

When it did, he jumped at the chance to get inside. He looked at the person who opened it. She looked miserable and that's when his heart broke in two. Alice Longbottom looked like a mess; her cherry blonde hair was ruffled around and her usually warm brown eyes were filled with hurt. Tear stains were on her pale cheeks and her clothes were all creased.

She gasped at the sight of him before starting to sob again, moving to slam the door in his face until he put his hand out to stop her. She looked up in surprise.

"Allie, please! Talk to me."

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. He was right outside. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It was why she had been trying to avoid him for the past few days.<p>

"What do you want, James?" she stammered, trying to hold in her sobs. She turned away, trying to hide her crumbling face but didn't have such luck when he pulled her head back to face him by placing his fingers under her chin.

"Alice, please..."

Her chocolate brown eyes bore into his own hazel ones. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous; he actually felt like he wanted to kiss her or even just hold her to try and make it all better.

"Let go of me, Jamie." she murmured back, starting to break away. He shook his head.

"Not until you talk to me. Why did you run out the other day? Why do you keep avoiding me?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. Could she tell him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, cliffy! I might end it in Part 3. :S **

**I'm absolutely in love with this story! It may not be written well, but I like it. :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review to let me know what you think. And the next update will be up soon. Also, if you're interested in being my Beta Reader (I'm still looking... I know, sad right?) then could you let me know? Thanks.**

**If you also need anything from me, don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Word Count: 1268**

**RECORD! :D**

**~CL**


	3. Confusion & Fury

**Damn You - Part 3: Confusion & Fury by Cerulean Leader**

**A/N: Erm… Hey, guys! –peeks out from table slowly and smiles sheepishly- Hehehe… Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy with school and stuff along with me having a brief Writers Block session. -.-'**

**This chapter is shorter than the others, unfortunately, as I couldn't really think of anything else to happen. This story will end soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about or within Harry Potter, no matter how much I did. Though I do own a collection and Harry's, Dumbledore's and Voldemort's wand...**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alice, talk to me." he murmured, pulling her back towards him.<p>

Finally opening her eyes, she looked into his mahogany eyes as her long tendrils framed her pale face.

He repeated his request multiple times quietly, before she finally gave in and motioned him to sit on her bed. "Take a seat, Jamie. This might surprise you…"

He obeyed, looking at her in confusion. Sitting down on her ruffled sheets, he crossed his legs on the soft mattress before looking up at her. "Explain."

"I… It's hard to actually tell you. I'm not sure how you'd react…" she sighed, putting her face in her hands as her shoulders hunched in defeat. James was about to get up again to comfort her, but he stayed on the bed.

"Isn't that why you were going to tell me?"

Nodding, she slowly looked up. "Just don't freak out, okay?" she whispered. The teenager tilted his head to the side, motioning for her to continue.

"I… I-I'm-in-love-with-you!" she shouted in a rush tone, that James didn't seem to pick up on.

"Huh?"

"…I'm in love with you."

His eyes widened, as he sat their frozen on the bed. He couldn't believe it; his best friend just told him that she was in love with him. He didn't know how to react, so he quickly got up and ran out of the room, leaving Alice's teary gaze to follow his retreating figure.

She started to cry, trying to choke back a sob. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry over him, but here she was, crying too much that she almost choked on her own breath.

Her heart ached for him, and now it felt as though it had shattered into a million pieces. "James…"

* * *

><p>James ran straight out of the tower, dodging fellow students. He still couldn't believe his ears. He needed time to think.<p>

Many of the girls who fancied him yelled his name to get his attention but all he heard was Alice's voice, yelling his name like she had done many times before she had started acting so upset.

"_James! James! James! James!"_

Her voice was haunting him now, as was her face. He couldn't get her out of his mind as he rushed through the maze of the castle towards the Entrance Courtyard.

Thank Merlin no one was there. He stood beside the pillars, leaning against one as folded his arms with his head back, trying to get his mind off Alice.

But it was no use.

How her face crumbled at the sight of how he reacted, how she didn't do anything to stop him from leaving but a measly whisper of his name…

"Argh!"

He was so confused about how he felt about her, on what he was supposed to do…

"Dammit, Alice!" he growled, grabbing a nearby pot and throwing it at the stone floor on the other side of the courtyard. Grabbing his wand, he started to cast spells generally used on an opponent for duelling at the pot in fury.

After a few minutes, he finally stopped, panting. He stared at what he'd done, the scorch marks on the ground and near the entrance.

"James!"

He whirled around to see none other than another one of his cousins, Lucy this time. She was more sympathetic than Dominique, even though she had even worse temper.

Her azure eyes locked on his ones, trying to search for an explanation. "I thought you liked her; we all did."

"Why does everyone think that, Luce? We're best friends—"

"—who love each other?" she asked, gesturing to Gryffindor Tower. "She's absolutely head-over-heels in love with you, James. How could you not see that? And now you're in denial about yourself."

"And what about you and Lorcan? I believe you'd be in denial as well, young one."

"Don't bring Lorcan and I into this." Lucy snapped, her mood changing. That was another thing about her; she was very sharp and snappy with everyone.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I don't even know if I like Alice… Oh, what the hell. Maybe I do, okay?"

"Tell her!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate Writers Block. **

**Anyway, hope you liked this… extremely short chapter. **

**And I just had to add in a snippet of Lorcan/Lucy! Hehehe, I love them two together.**

**But then again; "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light." **

**No idea how that is relevant but eh…**

**Word Count: 689**

**Bleach, so short! D;**

**Read and review if you still care about it… xD**

**~CL**


	4. Finally!

**Damn You: Part 4 - Finally! by Cerulean Leader**

**A/N: Hey guys! 'Cause this hasn't been a while or anything. Finally, my first multi-chapter story finished! I never thought I'd be able to finally complete this since I kept running out of ideas and the stuff I did come up with just sounded really stupid so I didn't put it in. I know it sounds really hurried but I only wrote this within a few minutes 'cause I had an adrenaline rush when I updated my newest story so...**

**But that is no excuse for my tardiness of not updating this story earlier. I am so sorry, guys.**

**I just realized that in Part 3, I accidently wrote that James' eyes were brown, but they're actually hazel so sorry about that.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>James just stared at Lucy in shock, his hazel eyes widening while she walked up to him, motioning to the direction of Gryffindor Tower. "Go tell her, Potter."<p>

He smirked slightly in response, cracking a half-smile. "Don't 'Potter' me, Weasley."

She poked her tongue out at him before turning around to walk away. "Alice deserves to know. You have absolutely no idea how much hurt she's gone through by seeing you with all the other girls you've dated or just used."

His smile dropped almost immediately, looking down at his shoes. The ground had suddenly become very interesting towards him. "I don't know what to say, Lu… Dominique said the same thing to me but I don't know if I can handle losing her as a friend."

"You're going to lose her as a friend anyway if you don't talk to her. Are you really going to be able to handle just casually walking past her in the halls with saying 'hey'?" Lucy asked, her auburn braids coming out from the wind flapping at her and her cousins' hair, even though it just rustled James'.

"…I don't think I could. You're right, I need to talk to her!" he exclaimed, quickly running back towards Gryffindor Tower, pushing past Lucy while she smiled.

"Good luck, Jamie."

* * *

><p>Piles of tissues lay upon Alice's messy bed, as she leaned against her bed frame, face buried into her hands as she rocked back and forth to calm herself down. "I shouldn't have told him… I just destroyed the friendship that was most important to me…"<p>

Wiping her eyes, she sighed and tried to blink away the tears. Of all boys, why James? Was she cursed or something?

"Alice, you are so stupid!" she yelled, punching the pillow behind her angrily, eyes still red from crying. A muffled sob was heard as she continued to abuse the pillow, her eyes on the brim of tears as her face scrunched up in an attempt to hold them back.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

She was over James and his playboy ways. Like every other girl he had dated or just used and immediately tossed aside, she now felt as though he had been toying with her feelings since hormones had finally hit them when they had turned thirteen, about a year after they had finally become very good friends, enough to call themselves best friends.

They always had each other's backs, but that was all going to change now. He didn't love her back, let alone even like her in a romantic way. He probably even hated her now, maybe thought she was a freak, a pathetic and foolish girl for falling in love with him.

She thought she was foolish too; thinking that she even had a chance with him.

Alice finally froze from hitting the pillow when the heard the pounding of footsteps outside her door. Someone was hurrying up the concrete staircase up towards her dorm room. She jumped of the bed, and hurried towards the mirror in order to make herself look at least a bit presentable in the seconds she had.

The wooden door was pushed wide open and a boy walked in, looking at her bed before turning towards her. Alice stared at James while he looked at her back, giving her a sheepish grin. "Uh, hi?"

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, moving past him to avoid his gaze and to sit on her bed. She grabbed the pillow she was hitting before and hugged it to her chest, looking down at the floor to not look at him.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't." she answered, looking up at him. She suddenly felt a wave of confidence enter her, giving her the boost to talk to him. "You don't like me back, it's simple as that and I accept it. I just hope that we can still be friends."

"Of course we can, but—"

"I'm serious, James."

"I know that, so am I!"

She looked up at him in confusion, throwing the pillow aside as she sat up straighter on the mattress. "Wait, what?"

"I shouldn't have run out before, you just caught me by surprise…" he told her, sitting next to her and grabbing her hands in his. "I didn't mean to hurt you at all for all these years, I didn't know or even notice that you liked me. I started to like you back last year but I continued to deny my feelings because I was afraid…"

Her eyes widened slowly as they glanced from their hands and back to his face.

"I really do like you, Alice."

She blinked in surprise, pulling her hands back. "No, you can't." she responded, standing up quickly and stepping backwards towards the door. "You're lying to me."

His own eyes widened, standing up and following her slowly. "I'm not lying, I swear. I have really strong feelings for you… I'm not sure what love feels like but I think I love you too."

"Stop lying to me, James!" she shrieked in response, turning around to face the window. "That's all you've done, lie to me, break my heart and pretend! And you want to do that to me all over again?"

"If I didn't love you, then why would I tell you that I do love you?"

"Because you're a liar!"

"I am not! If I was lying then why would I do this?" he yelled back, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He glared into her eyes before crashing his mouth onto hers. She gasped in surprise but it was muffled by his lips. Her body soon relaxed, and she melted into the kiss, moving her lips against his before he pulled away for air, breathing heavily while she placed her arms on his chest.

"A-are you sure, James? Are you positive?"

"More than I've ever been in my life, I want you to be my girl. Only you, no other girl. I can't believe it took me this long to realize…" he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"Damn you, James Potter." She grinned back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I FINALLY FINISHED! WOOHOO! That's one story down, 3 to finish! :D**

**Word count: 1025**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**To 'withaballoon'; here's your update. :)**

**To 'goaliegirl63'; sorry the update took so long but I hope you enjoyed the last part anyway.**

**To 'WallflowerSoul'; thankyou for keeping tabs for the story, the reviews and just for reading it. :)**

**Review, please! Even though it's finished, reviews are still appreciated!**

**~CL**


End file.
